Severus sólo quería morir
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape, está cercano a la muerte y ya puede descansar en paz. Sin embargo, a una joven del Ejército de Dumbledore, le parece que él aún tiene mucho que vivir. Le ayudará a recuperar la confianza perdida y le demostrará que hay que vivir.
1. Salvando a Severus

Hola, este es un fan fic un tanto atípico que está dedicado a la querida usuaria de Potterfics DaNnA LoVeGoOd y espero que le guste a ustedes también. Saludos y besos de mi parte. Hasta ahora no sé, si Dumbledore estará vivo (Le tengo mucho cariño aunque tenga sus dificultades personales) Ya me dirán si quieren.

M&S

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, es de JK Rowling.  


* * *

  
_Salvando a Severus:_

Todo se había terminado o al menos eso parecía. En el suelo, había un cuerpo casi inerte. Se movía frenéticamente, bañado en sangre. Estaba a punto de cerrar de sus ojos y le pareció ver a una persona. Sonreía.

Había una luz muy brillante, frente a sus ojos aunque los tuviera cerrados ¿Estaba en el cielo? ¿Estaba frente a una divina presencia? No sabía, pero seguía viendo a esa luz acercarse. Quizás, estaba ascendiendo hacia algún lugar.

Sentía un vaivén en su cuerpo y luego una especie de ruidillo en sus oídos. Unas voces surrando muchas cosas que no entendía. Algo cálido, fue lo que sintió luego. Fue entonces, cuando hizo un enorme esfuerzo por abrir los ojos.

¡No estaba muerto! Miró con sorpresa. Aunque bien, sus manos seguían tan blancas como siempre, pero estaba increíblemente mareado. Intentó mover su cabeza y sintió un extraño cosquilleo, una especie de frío en su nuca.

Su almohada, o lo que estaba abajo, estaba húmeda. Con la fuerza que pudo sustraer de su cuerpo, la tocó. Tenía sangre y otro líquido que no podía identificar.

- ¡No se toque eso!- le gritó alguien y él dejó de moverse. Una mujer le observaba con el ceño fruncido y retiraba sus manos.

- ¿Dónde... dónde estoy?

- En San Mungo- le dijo la enfermera, sin mucho detalle, acomodándole la almohada.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí...?- preguntó, los labios le temblaban

- Una dulce muchacha le rescató de una muerte certera. Una picadura de serpiente.

¿Una muchacha? pensó la lastimada psiquis de Severus. ¿Quién pudo haberle salvado de la muerte? ¿Acaso había sido Granger? ¿Y por qué lo había hecho? Estaba preparado para morir, estaba preparado para reencontrarse con Lily Evans.

- ¿Quién... quién me salvó?

- Ella- dijo la mujer, señalando hacia la puerta.

- Hola profesor Snape- anunciaba una animada voz, bajo unas gafas rojo intenso- Al final se ha despertado ¿Cómo se siente?

- ¿Qué diantres sucede...?

- Lo rescaté de la casa de los gritos señor. Aunque, al principio creí que era una especie de vampiro. Había derramado mucha sangre y aún seguía respirando. Suerte, que pude encontrar un antídoto.

- ¿Un antí..? ¿Un antídoto?- dijo, tosiendo un poco.

- Sí, costó mucho encontrarlo y prepararlo, pero ha funcionado de maravilla. Lo único malo, es que dependerá de una poción, por un largo tiempo.

¡Luna Lovegood le había salvado de la muerte! Muy bien, ¿Pero por qué no sentía felicidad ante semejante acto de valentía y desprendimiento?

Miró a su alrededor, mientras la joven Ravenclaw caminaba hacia él con uan sonrisa en los labios. Su única aspiración, era morir y terminar donde fuese que tuviera que terminar. Pero ahora que estaba vivo ¿Qué iba a hacer con su vida? ¿Cómo estaría el mundo de cambiado, justamente en ese transcurso del tiempo?

- ¿Por qué me salvó?- fue lo que le preguntó, en el tono más audible y amenazante que pudo recrear. Luna sin embargo, siquiera se inmutó- ¿¡Por qué demonios me salvó niña!?

- Por que, morir no es una opción valedera profesor Snape. Usted, se merece una vida de paz, no una muerte larga y dolorosa- dijo, sin inmutarse ante sus gritos.

- ¡Estaba a punto de morirme, pero a la señorita "lunática" se le ocurrió rescatarme!- criticó él, haciendo el esfuerzo que le generó un dolor intenso en la herida- ¡Si pudiera, le daría una orden de Merlín primera clase!

Luna ni siquiera se preocupó por el calificativo, ni los gritos y hasta le pareció bastante atractivo la expresión "lunática". Le dio la vuelta, a la cama y se inclinó para mirar la herida que el hombre, tenía en el cuello. La pomada que le habían puesto, estaba comenzando a quemarla. Severus hizo un gesto con su mano, pero ella no le permitió que se la quitara. Por supuesto, eso implicó que tuviera que tomar su mano para el mismo fin.

Snape no dijo nada, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Muy pronto, en el escritorio, apareció un plato de comida y Luna sonrió. Snape se estaba imaginando lo que iba a decirle.

- Creo que tendré que alimentarlo profesor- sugirió Luna, mirando el tenedor-  
- ¡Ni se lo piense!- repitió él, con odio. Luna se mantuvo en silencio y sonrió.

- Tengo que hacerlo, usted no puede manejarse por su cuenta. Aunque esta comida me hace pensar que está hecha con murciélagos africanos.

- ¿Murciélagos africanos?- repitió Snape, sin poder evitar reírse amargamente ante lo que la joven argumentaba.

- Bueno, de algún lado tiene que venir el alimento.

- ¿No podría ser, de algo "normal"?

- Eso es lo que quieren que nosotros creamos, profesor Snape.

Snape se resignó a confinarse en lo más profundo de su mente. Luna extendió el tenedor y él la observó con el entrecejo fruncido. Intentó atenderse por su propia cuenta, pero le era imposible. Lo tomó con un gesto violento. Para haber resucitado de la muerte, la comida sabía bastante bien. Mientras comía, se preguntaba, cómo habían realizado el antídoto. Levantó la cabeza y observó a Luna, quien servía un vaso con un líquido proveniente de una jarra donde no prescisó su contenido.

- ¿Cómo fue que preparó el antídoto, sin saber qué clase de veneno era?

- Bueno, digamos que una persona me fue de utilidad- razonó ella, distraídamente. Al mover su cabeza, sus zarcillos de cuentas brillaron levemente.

- ¿Quién le ayudó?

- Albus Dumbledore- sonrió la joven, dándole el vaso que parecía contener jugo- Él me dijo exactamente, lo que tenía que hacer. Me describió a Nagini y yo comencé a preparar el antídoto.

- ¿Lo preparó? Nunca pensé, que tuviese tanto tacto para las pociones.

- Bueno profesor, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerme muy bien- meditó ella con una sonrisa- Mi padre, siempre me ayudó a preparar pociones. De él aprendí muchas cosas.

- ¿El director del Quisquilloso?- le preguntó Snape con sorna- sólo sabe inventar historias.

Cualquiera, se hubiese ofendido con comentario como aquel, pero Luna seguía retando su paciencia. Como siempre.

- Bueno, digamos que hace lo mejor por sus lectores.

- Sus locos lectores.

- Exactamente.

Luna dejó de darle de comer a Snape y se sentó frente a él. Suponía, que él debía conocer los acontecimientos. Le observó con detenimiento.

- ¿Sabe que Voldemort murió?

- ¿Ya pueden pronunciarlo?- preguntó Snape, arqueando una ceja.

- Sí, Harry le derrotó usando la varita de sauco. Al principio, creíamos que estaba muerto, pero estaba oculto debajo de su capa de invisibilidad.

- ¿Y cuándo sucedió todo eso?

- Hace dos semanas, lleva dormido mucho tiempo señor- le contestó Luna mirándose los dedos, mientras contaba- Ah, también creo que Harry y Ginny se casarán. Al igual que Hermione y Ron.

- Típico, Gryffindors los cría y ellos se junta.

- Hacen una hermosa pareja, pero no sabría decirle si se casarán al final de cuentas. De hecho Neville y yo.

- ¿También?- se extrañó Snape, mirándola con detenimiento.

- No sé- meditó ella- Quizás, tal vez.

Snape observó a su alrededor, todo tan cambiado. Desde que Voldemort había muerto, seguro todo se veía distinto. O quizás, sólo eran apreciaciones fugaces. Pues, al salir lo descubriría aunque eso era lo menos que quería. Ya no tenía algo que buscar, ¿Por qué no se moría en ese instante? Por que Luna le había salvado la vida. Por desgracia.

* * *

  
Culminado. Besos y saludos. Espero sus críticas constructivas y opiniones.

M&S


	2. Lunárico Snape

_Lunárico Snape_

Luna, había estado leyendo el Quisquilloso mientras Snape seguía durmiendo. Miraba con atención los artículos de la prensa. Ella había descrito uno, sobre el "sobreviviente". Uno mucho más afortunado, que el mismísimo Potter. Por supuesto, su artículo hablaba sobre Snape y sus vivencias. El único artículo, que el periódico quizás, no había exagerado.

Para cuando meditaba ella sonrió al imaginarse, que su casa podría servir de descanso para Snape. Por supuesto, ella iba a llevarlo frente a Dumbledore primero. Otro sobreviviente.

Suspiró llena de regocijo, cuando Snape despertaba nuevamente. Se le veía muchísimo mejor de lo que había observado hacía unas horas. Quiso comprobar si era cierto, que estaba vivo o muerto. Pero en realidad estaba más vivo que nunca.

Giró su rostro hacia Luna quien le observaba con una sonrisa y soltó un gruñido. Ella lo interpretó como una incomodidad y comenzó a arreglar las almohadas. Snape no le habló, no desde que ella se atreviese a revivirle ¿Qué iba a hacer en ese mundo? Además, seguro todos le tendrían inquina en el primer momento en el que le vieran. ¡Cómo detestaba a esa jovencita loca!

Luna sonriente, trajo el alimento y la poción que él debía consumir para poderse curar paulatinamente. Snape la observó con aprehención y se negó a bebérsela. Luna aún sonriente, le indicó que era por su bien. Que pronto verían, a Dumbledore.

- ¿No había muerto?

- Eso pensábamos todos- meditó ella- pero no. Es el año, del renacimiento.

- Ilógico- se quejó él, mirándola- ¿Por qué tenía yo que vivir? ¡Es que yo tenía que morir! ¡Yo tenía que morir!

- Hay mucho más que la muerte profesor. Usted ahora, puede tener la vida que siempre deseó tener.

- ¿Usted sabe, cuál es la vida que deseo tener?

- Al menos, no muerto- dijo ella, tarareando una canción mientras vertía un poco de la poción en un vaso.

- No lo sabe Lovegood. No sabe, si yo sólo quería morir ¡Yo quería morir demonios!

- Bueno, pronto cambiará de parecer- razonó ella, dándole el vaso- debería bebérselo. Si pasa mucho tiempo fuera, se amargará y se pondrá azul.

Luna insistía como un molesto insecto, así que lo tomó de mala gana y se lo bebió de un trago. Ella suspiró, juntando sus manos y buscando el tenedor.

- Tiene que comer, esa poción no puede ingerirse sin algo en el estómago. Es muy ácida.

- ¿Qué es?

- Babosas y moco de troll- resumió ella- entre otras cosas.

Snape sintió deseos de vomitar y reprimió ese asqueroso pensamiento. Sin mirarla, tomó el tenedor, cuando comenzó a sentir que su estómago danzaba. Una sensación nauseabunda y llena de vértigo.

- Es algo, que aliviana todo- sentenció ella- la otra pócima, que es el antídoto, se la daré más tarde. Por ahora, sólo coma.

- Supongo, que ahora se ha creído medimaga- le respondió el hombre con frialdad, comiendo de mala gana.

- No, es sólo un viejo remedio casero- sonrió ella- mi padre lo usaba mucho.

- Ya entiendo, por qué, sólo sabe escribir.

- No entiendo- dijo ella, mirándole con detenimiento.

Snape no le contestó y prefirió al menos, descansar. Estaba increíblemente exhausto como si miles de trolls le hubiesen dado con sus mazos. Luna permaneció en silencio, leyendo el Quisquilloso con sus enormes gafas rojas con motivos verde chillón.

- Sí que es excéntrica- resumió Snape, girándose para mirarle con cierta curiosidad. Luna sin embargo, apenas levantó la vista.

- Me gustan los colores fuertes.

- Se nota mucho señorita Lovegood- afirmó él, cuando sus lentes le sorprendiesen con rápidez- ¡Dejará ciego a alguien!

- Son unos espectógrafos. Veré fantasmas con ellos.

- Me está viendo a mí- se quejó el hombre, enseguida. Luna volvió a pestañear sin entender.

- No le entiendo. ¿Dónde está su espectro?

- Donde seguro, debió estar el resto de mi cuerpo- se quejó el hombre con hastío y se tumbó en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Luna sonrió, y observó a su alrededor. Algo golpeaba la ventana y se apresuró a abrirle. Era una lechuza blanca. Luna siguió sonriendo, al recordar exactamente de quién era esa lechuza.

- ¡Hedwing!- dijo, cuando se posaba sobre su hombro y le diera un picotazo cariñoso- ¿Qué es lo que me has traído de Harry.

- ¿¡Potter!?- saltó Snape, dándose la vuelta con mucho cuidado.

- Sí, Harry es ahora un pasante en el ministerio. Muy pronto será un auror. Y eso, es seguro. Como que usted está vivo.

- Sí, si maleó su destino también, seguro termina siendo auror.

- Es el profesor Dumbledore. Nos verá en su despacho muy pronto- Luna se giró para mirar a Snape ¿No está contento de ello?

- Reitero, ¿No estaba muerto?

- Al contrario, aún tiene años que contar. Profesor.

Severus no emitió comentario. Era preferible no seguir hablando antes de enloquecer con tanta información y cambios a su alrededor. Luna observó el reloj y notó que era momento de darle el antídoto.

- Profesor, bébase un poco de esta poción.

- ¿¡Más moco de troll!?- dijo, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido y conteniendo sus ganas de suicidarse con su varita

- No, es para limpiar su sistema de todo veneno presente.

No hizo más, que tomar el pequeño vaso y mirar su contenido. Era transparente, como todo antídoto, así que se sintió confiado. La bebió, de un golpe y levantó la vista hacia Luna que seguía sonriendo ¿Qué no sabía hacer otra cosa?

- ¿¡Estará parada allí, mirándome todo el día!?- se quejó con rabia.

- Eso debo. Yo lo rescaté, yo tengo que cuidarlo señor.

- Por fortuna- dijo él con sarcasmo.

- Y ahora, intentaremos que camine. ¿Cree que pueda caminar señor? Perdió mucha sangre y creo que está aún muy débil, pero debemos intentarlo.  


* * *

  
Culminado. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	3. Rehabilitación

Luna suspiraba, mientras Severus Snape evitaba mirarla por todos los medio. La joven trataba de que Snape, caminara pero él no quería obedecerla. Con una sonrisa, ella comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre. Severus, se mantuvo en la cama sin moverse.

- ¡Vamos profesor! ¡Tiene que caminar, es un proceso natural!

- ¡Ya le dije que no necesito su ayuda!- le gritó Snape y Luna continuó sonriendo.

- ¡Profesor, anímese!- suspira Luna estirando las manos para tomar las de Snape. De un tirón ella lo haló hasta que colocara sus pies sobre el suelo.

- ¡Señorita Lovegood! ¡Suélteme en este instante!- le espetó Snape, tambaleándose. Se sostuvo del dosel de la cama y luego, colocó una mano sobre su cabeza. Estaba mareado.

Luna le observó, mientras Severus intentaba contener las náuseas por su repentino levantamiento. La joven Ravenclaw, le sonrió cuando él pudo hayarse luego de unos minutos.

- Al menos, ya está de pie...

- ¡Usted está loca! ¡Casi me mata por lo que acaba de hacer!- le espetó Snape. Luna negó con la cabeza y sus zarcillos de cuentas, hicieron un tintineo suave.

- Todo estará bien, daremos pequeños pasos.

- ¡No me moveré de aquí!

- No sea terco profesor Snape...

- Señorita Lovegood, le...

- No puede descontarme puntos, la escuela se acabó- razonó ella y Snape sabía que tenía razón. Sus tiempos, fallaban.

Luna insistió e insistió en que él, tenía que caminar. Severus, se sostuvo de la cama y trató de mover un pie pero eso; fue demasiado extenuante. Regresó a la cama, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Luna sonrió, juntando sus manos, feliz.

- ¡Muy bien, tenemos avances!

- Sólo piérdase- le contestó Snape, con jaqueca- ¿No tiene alguna rareza que hacer, hoy?

- Señor, ya le dije que me quedaré hasta que esté recuperado. Yo lo rescaté, yo tengo que ayudarle.

- Por desgracia...

- ¿Qué? No entiendo. ¿Qué quiere decir?


	4. Verde esmeralda

Luna observaba al profesor, mientras dormía. Estaba ansiosa por encontrar un mensaje de Dumbledore e indicarle, que Severus, se recuperaba muy bien. Mientras esperaba, Severus había comenzado a murmurar algo particularmente curioso.

Era el nombre de Lily y, estaba dando vueltas en la cama. Con un suspiro, ella caminó hacia él y le colocó la mano en la frente. Tenía fiebre y supuso, que estaba alucinando. Se inclinó sobre la cama, para escuchar mejor lo que estaba diciendo.

Le pedía perdón por algo que no entendía. Bien, ya sabía que la madre de Harry, había sido su gran amor. Seguramente, recordaba algún momento del pasado.

Sonriente, ella dejó su mano sobre su cabeza. Si eso servía, para relajarlo, ella lo haría. Miró a su alrededor y recordó que debía darle la poción. Con un gesto cálido, ella esperaba mientras él abría sus ojos.

- ¿Qué tanto me ve, Lovegood?- preguntó Severus, quien sentía que hubiera corrido un maratón. Tenía mucho calor.

- Tenía fiebre- le confesó ella, con un suspiro- Estaba diciéndome algo.

- ¿Qué le dije?

- No sé, no entendí ni la mitad- dijo, despreocupadamente, colocando más poción en una cucharilla- tiene que beberse esto.

Snape, miró con aprehensión a Luna y luego, a lo que iba a darle de beber. Bien, ya estaba acostumbrándose a sus locuras. Pero, ¿Y si le envenenaba?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Lo que necesita para curarse- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y sus cuentas, hicieron un tintineo al mover su cabeza- Bébaselo.

Severus no quiso hacerlo, así que Luna insistió e insistió. Luego de unos minutos, ella le hizo beber aquella poción. Luego, le trajo el desayuno. Snape, intentó comer, pero Luna le miraba con mucha atención.

- Podría dejar de verme, como si fuera un fenómeno- le dijo y Luna, negó con la cabeza de una forma simpática.

- Tengo que cuidarlo- puntualizó- Dumbledore, debe estar por llegar.

- ¿Vendrá por su cuenta?- dijo Snape con estupefacción- ¡Qué sorpresa!

- Sí, dado que usted está herido. Creo, que es lo mejor.


End file.
